Conventional displays typically require a hard-wired connection to display data. This may be especially true for high-resolution displays that display data at full uncompressed resolutions. Examples of hard-wired connections include HDMI, DisplayPort, DVI, and MHL. Such hard-wired connections can impose several design constraints or can be subject to physical wear and tear. For example, the mechanical and physical limitations of connectors connecting one device (e.g., set-top box or computing device) to another device (e.g., display) can limit the speed of connection between the two devices. As another example, the form factor of the connector can dictate the design of the device (e.g., display). As a specific example, the dimensions of the connector can be a limiting factor in the size of an electronic device's housing. As yet another example, for laptop devices, the mechanical hinge can present issues in routing signals from a processing board to a display. The issues can be manifested in terms of signal integrity, bandwidth, and mechanical durability. Moreover, devices that use rotatable displays and/or removable displays may subject to some of the same issues as the experienced by laptop devices.
Accordingly, display systems that eliminate problems of conventional display connectors are needed.